The Wolves, The Red Riding Hood and The Ocean Eyes
by Aegyo Hours
Summary: "Dia masih suci". "Keturunanmu dan keturunanku akan saling membunuh satu sama lain. Keturunanku akan menjadi manusia setengah serigala yang mempunyai kekekalan, sedangkan keturunanmu…. Dia akan menjadi pembawa sial demi dirimu dan para penduduk desa".


**The Wolves, The Red Riding Hood and The Ocean Eyes**

Cast : You as Alice and EXO

"Kau tidak berhak ada disini!". "Mata merah adalah pembawa sial!". "Jangan mendekatiku anak pembawa sial!". "CEPATLAH KAU MATI!".

"Hah!", aku terbangun dengan keringan disekujur tubuhku. Pelan-pelan aku menelan ludahku dan mengambil nafas normal, lagi-lagi aku bermimpi buruk. Aku mengambil gelas diatas meja kecil tempat aku menaruh lilin dan meneguk air didalamnya.

Namaku Alice, aku hidup sendirian didalam hutan jauh dari kerumunan penduduk. Mataku yang terkadang berubah berwarna merah terang dan rambutku yang berwarna merah terang juga membuat mereka takut padaku. Sebagai informasi, mata merah adalah mata anak pembawa sial. Sedangkan, rambut merah singaku ini membuatku terlihat seperti orang yang tidak memperhatikan kebersihan diri. Padahal dari kecil rambutku memang seperti ini.

Belum lagi rumor tentang keluargaku yang telah tiada. Mereka bilang, sewaktu aku kecil, keluargaku diserang sekumpulan manusia serigala tetapi anehnya mereka tidak menyerangku dan mereka berkata itu karena aku pembawa sial sehingga keluargaku diserang.

Aku keluar dari rumahku untuk mencari bahan makanan dan oat-obatan. Semenjak diusir, aku tidak pernah kembali lagi ke desa sehingga bahan makanan harus mencari sendiri. Dengan berbekal panah dan pedang aku mulai berburu. Kulihat seekor rusa sedang merumput, dengan hati-hati aku membidik rusa itu dengan panahku. "Sial! Meleset!" umpatku dalam hati saat melihat rusa itu kabur setelah melihat panahku mendarat di sampingnya. Aku segera mengejar rusa itu.

_**Author POV**_

"Hmm…"guman seorang namja tinggi berambut coklat sambil tersenyum. Daritadi dia memperhatikan seseorang dari atas pohon tinggi yang dia duduki dan saat orang yang dia perhatikan berlari menjauh mengejar seekor rusa, dia berdiri. "Sudah saatnya melapor. But, good luck with your hunting"ucapnya lalu berlari menghilang.

.

.

"Ada laporan baru, Chanyeol?"tanya namja berambut hitam dengan kulit eksotis yang indah. "Tidak ada Kai. Semua masih baik-baik saja dan sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak ingat dengan kejadian yang menimpanya" jawab namja yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu. Kai terdiam, "kalau begitu, dia masih lupa dengan identitas dirinya?". "Yup! Lagipula kenapa kau begitu ingin dia ingat? Bukankah lebih baik dia lupa, karena kalau sampai dia ingat maka habislah kita" ujar Chanyeol. "Dia masih suci"kata Kai singkat. Chanyeol terdiam, mereka memang butuh itu. "Kau boleh pergi"lanjut Kai. Chanyeol berjalan mundur menuju kegelapan dan menghilang bagai angin. Kai mengambil gelas wine nya dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Appa!"panggil seorang laki-laki kecil bermata biru laut terang yang bagus dari balik pintu. Kai menengok kepada tuan kecil itu, "Ada apa Baekhyun?". "Appa kapan bisa bermain denganku?"tanya Baekhyun kecil sambil masih menengok dari balik pintu. "Appa sibuk, tidak bisa main denganmu. Jangan ganggu appa"jawab Kai tanpa melihat kearah anaknya dan malah membaca buku. Baekhyun kecil pergi dengan wajah kecewa, padahal dia ingin main dengan appanya.

_**Alice POV**_

"Kemana rusa itu pergi! Hah… hilang sudah makan malam ku!" keluhku . Sudah satu jam aku mengejar rusa itu tidak menghasilkan sesuatu yang berarti. Akupun menyerah dan bersender di sebuah pohon besar dan rindang di pinggir sungai. Pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan untuk mataku menghilangkan rasa lelah setelah berlari selama satu jam. Karena lelah aku pun tertidur.

.

.

"Alice….bertahan hiduplah, ibu akan selalu melindungimu. Jadilah anak yang kuat!". "Miranda, serigala-serigala itu telah mendobrak pintu!". "Selamat tinggal Alice, ibu mencintaimu…". "Oeeekkkkkk!".

"Ibu!" teriakku panik. Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi. Anehnya, mimpiku seakan menceritakan kejadian saat orang tuaku diserang. Aku melihat kesekelilingku. Hari sudah malam dan jalan pulang ke rumahku juga gelap sekali. Sialnya aku tidak membawa lenteraku. Dengan berbekal penglihatan tajam ku yang kudapatkan dari mata merahku, aku mencari jalan pulang.

Aku melihat ada secercah cahaya dan saat kudekati pelan-pelan ternyata ada perkemahan disana. Ada tiga orang sedang mengobrol sambil meminum bir.

"Hari ini kita dapat banyak! Uang, emas, perhiasan, semua kita berhasil dapatkan. Kau lihat muka pedagang itu saat kita mengambil barangnya? Sungguh jelek! Mangkanya langsung kubunuh saja dia!"cerita lelaki dengan tato harimau di punggungnya.

"Kau belum seberapa! Aku tadi memperkosa anak saudagar di desa yang sombong itu didepannya! Setelah itu kubunuh mereka berdua. Hahaha!"tawa lelaki lain yang memakai baju coklat dengan otot yang besar-besar.

"Kalian ini, kerjanya cuma pamer! Lebih baik kita menikmati malam ini dengan minum-minum sampai puas! Setelah itu kita cari wanita untuk kita ajak main!"sahut lelaki yang paling kecil namun wajahnya paling licik.

"Hei, apa kalian tidak tahu? Kudengar disini ada seorang wanita yang tinggal sendirian! Dia dianggap pembawa sial oleh penduduk desa yang sombong-sombong itu! Bagaimana kalau kita cari rumahnya dan bermain-main dengannya?"usul lelaki tato itu. "Haha, malam ini dia akan menjadi pembawa keberuntungan dan kepuasan untuk kita!".

Mendengar itu, aku segera beranjak kabur secepat dan sejauh mungkin, tetapi sialnya kakiku terpeleset dan aku pun terjatuh, menimbulkan suara yang cukup membuat mereka bertiga sadar ada orang lain selain mereka disini. Sesuai dugaanku, mereka bertiga datang dengan muka menyebalkan mereka dan menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa karena kakiku terkilir.

"Wah…inikah wanita yang kau bicarakan itu? Wanita pembawa sial itu? Cukup menggoda juga untuk ukuran pembawa sial!"ucap lelaki yang berotot sambil mengelus wajahku. Aku yang merasa jijik menepis tangannya. Dia terkejut namun kemudian tersenyum smirk, "Main kasar rupanya? Kalian lihat itu? Dia menepisku!". Aku langsung berusaha kabur dengan merayap secepat mungkin namun dia menarik kakiku yang terkilir kuat-kuat dan mencengkram pipiku, "Kau tak bisa kemana-mana, gadis pembawa sial…"

Aku menatapnya dalam dengan tatapan benciku dan mata coklatku berubah menjadi merah seketika itu juga. Dia terkejut dan menamparku kuat-kuat menyebabkan memar di wajahku. Darah menetes dari hidungku namun tidak ku pedulikan. "Kalian…rendahan!"umpatku pada mereka, lalu kupaksakan kakiku berdiri. "Aaaaa!"erangku,namun aku harus berdiri, aku harus melindungi diriku dari bandit-bandit ini.

Akhirnya, aku bisa sepenuhnya berdiri sambil menahan sakit. Ku ambil pedangku dan berkata "Akan ku bunuh kalian sampai tidak berbentuk". Lelaki dengan tato dan yang berotot melawanku secara bersamaan. Aku cukup kewalahan juga melawan mereka karena kaki ku yang sakit menghambatku melakukan perkelahian, namun aku harus berusaha. Bukankah aku berjanji akan bertahan hidup?

Aku berusaha menghindari gerakan mereka berdua. Mereka hanya mengandalkan kekuatan dan bukan taktik. Ku lihat si tato itu melompat dan si otot akan melawanku dari bawah. Aku diam sejenak disana dan secepat kilat aku menghindar dari sana. Seperti dugaanku, si tato itu berakhir dengan menusuk kepala temannya. Tanpa membuat waktu sedetikpun aku menebas si tato itu dari belakang.

Ku alihkan panganku ke arah si wajah licik dan kulihat keringat sudah membasahi tubuhnya. Dengan berlumuran darah kudekati dia perlahan-lahan. "Mohon maafkan aku! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku tidak berniat melukaimu, mereka yang berniat memperkosamu! Ampuni aku!"pintanya. Aku mengangkat pedangku, hendak menebas kepalanya seperti temannya, namun aku kalah cepat, dia menusuk perutku dalam-dalam dan aku pun langsung terjatuh. Penglihatanku buram namun aku melihat sesosok namja tinggi dengan rambut coklat mengalahkan si licik itu lalu berkata kepadaku, "Tidak seharusnya kau berlumuran darah seperti ini, akan kubawa kau ke istana karena lukamu parah". Dia menggendongku dan membawaku pergi, namun larinya cepat sekali, seperti…bukan manusia. Selanjutnya, yang kulihat hanya kegelapan dan aku menutup mataku.

.

.

_Dulu di sebuah rumah tinggallah seorang anak gadis yang pemberani dan ibunya yang sakit-sakitan. Dia sangat menyayangi ibunya sehingga semua pekerjaan rumah dia yang mengerjakan karena tidak mau membuat ibunya repot dan kelelahan. _

_Suatu hari, sang ibu meminta anaknya untuk mengantarkan roti pisang untuk sang nenek yang ada di desa sebelah dan meminta beberapa obat untuk ibunya. Untuk pergi kerumah sang nenek, dia harus melewati hutan dimana serigala tinggal. Ibunya berpesan untuk berhati-hati dan tidak begitu saja percaya kepada orang yang dia temui. Sang anak mengerti dan memulai perjalanannya dengan memakai jubah berkerudung merah kesayangannya dan tidak lupa membawa pedangnya sebagai senjata perlindungan diri._

_Di perjalanan, sang anak bertemu seorang laki-laki dan dia bertanya akan kemana dia berjalan. Sang anak menjawab akan kerumah neneknya dan laki-laki itu menyarankan untuk membawakan sang nenek beberapa bunga. Dia mengajak sang gadis ke ladang bunga yang indah agar anak itu bisa mengambil bunga sesuai yang dia mau. Sang anak mulai memetik bunga-bunga cantik diladang itu. Saat dia sadar, laki-laki tadi sudah menghilang. _

_Merasa aneh, dia mempercepat langkahnya kerumah neneknya. Akhirnya, dia sampai juga. Dia mengetok pintu rumah neneknya dan dijawab dari dalam, "Masuklah…ini pasti cucuku yang cantik". Si gadis berkerudung merah itupun masuk dan betapa leganya dia melihat neneknya sedang berbaring di kasurnya dengan ditutupi selimut. Dia duduk disamping neneknya dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat telinga serigala terlihat dari balik topi neneknya. Dia merasa telah terjadi sesuatu dengan neneknya saat dia belum tiba. Dengan tenang dia bertanya, "Nenek…telinga nenek besar sekali….". Sang nenek pun menjawab dengan suara serak yang menyeramkan, "Agar aku bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas cucuku…". Sang gadis mengeryitkan matanya dan bertanya lagi, "Tapi nek, tangan nenek besar sekali…". Lagi-lagi sang nenek menjawab dengan suara yang sama, "Agar nenek bisa memelukmu dengan jelas.."._

_Si penyamar ini belum juga mau keluar dari selimut neneknya padahal dia yakin sekali itu bukan neneknya. Pelan tapi pasti dia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan bertanya lagi sambil meraba wajah neneknya, "Mulut nenek juga besar!". Akhirnya, si serigala yang merasa telah ketahuan melompat keluar dan menjawab sambil menggeram seram, "AGAR AKU BISA MEMAKANMU, MENCABIKMU DENGAN GIGI BESARKU DAN MENELANMU DENGAN MUDAH SAMA SEPERTI NENEKMU!". Si gadis kerudung merah itu melihat kepala neneknya dalam genggaman si serigala dan seketika itu juga dia marah._

_Sang serigala berusaha mencakar sang gadis namun meleset dan malah mencakar kerudung merahnya. Dengan cepatnya, sang gadis memotong dua kaki si serigala dan serigala itu terjatuh. Sang serigala menggeram kesakitan namun tidak bisa melawan karena dia pun tidak mengira gadis yang harusnya menjadi santapannya ternyata malah menjadi lawannya._

_Sang gadis berkerudung merah dengan cakaran serigala itu menginjak kepala si serigala dan bersiap membuatnya terpisah dari badannya. Sebelum dipenggal sang serigala bersumpah "Keturunanmu dan keturunanku akan saling membunuh satu sama lain. Keturunanku akan menjadi manusia setengah serigala yang mempunyai kekekalan, sedangkan keturunanmu…. Dia akan menjadi pembawa sial demi dirimu dan para penduduk desa"._

_Dengan tatapan dingin, sang gadis memenggal kepala si serigala dan pergi keluar sambil menangis terisak, mengingat neneknya yang tidak bisa diselamatkan karena dimakan oleh si serigala. Sang pemotong kayu yang sedang lewat melihat anak itu dan bertanya apa yang terjadi, tetapi anak yang berlumuran darah itu malah menangis dan memeluknya erat-erat. Dia melihat kedalam dan mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi diruangan itu, bahwa baru saja terjadi pertarungan antara seorang anak kecil melawan serigala yang selama ini meresahkan warga desa._

_Akhirnya, anak itu terkenal sebagai Miranda The Wolf Slayer. Ibunya disembuhkan oleh tabib desa sebagai tanda terima kasih dan mereka hidup bahagia pada akhirnya. Miranda menikah dengan anak dari saudagar kaya dan mempunyai kehidupan yang bahagia juga, bahkan sebentar lagi dia akan mempunyai anak. Semua seakan-akan terasa seperti dongeng, sampai kita melupakan detail yang terkecil, keturunannya….._

**-TBC-**

**Gimana? Moga-moga ceritanya bagus dan kalian suka! Kalau banyak yang review nanti dilanjutin lagi. Kalau engga yaudah deh tetep lanjut, lol. Thanks for your time for reading this and see you in the next chapter. Jangan lupa reviewnya :3**


End file.
